A Marriage Made in Heaven
A Marriage Made in Heaven is a Traffic case in L.A. Noire. Description A man is found dead in the street. At first sight it's a hit and run, but all is not what it seems. Persons of Interest *Lester Pattison - The victim. *Shannon Perry - An aspiring actress and eyewitness to the crime. *Dudley Lynch - Bartender at Ray's Café near the initial crime scene. *Lorna Pattison - Wife of the victim. *Leroy Sabo - Owner of Ray's Cafe. *William Shelton - The hit & run car driver. Objectives *Investigate Ray's Café *Interview Shannon Perry *Interview Dudley Lynch *Call in Suspect Vehicle *Investigate Shelton Residence *Apprehend William Shelton *Notify Mrs. Pattison *Report to Central Morgue *Apprehend Lorna Pattison *Apprehend Leroy Sabo Walkthrough Ray's Cafe Once you arrive at the crime scene, talk to the coroner. You should find the following clues: *Check the street for the blood drag marks. *Check the street for the seperate blood drops. *Check the street for the tire marks. *'Note:' Not finding the bloody knife at this point, won't prevent you from getting the full five stars rating. Interview Shannon Perry: You can find her standing on the sidewalk, next to the bar, with a police officer. Interview Dudley Lynch: Go inside the bar, and speak to the bartender. After your interview with Dudley, trace the license plate number using the telephone in the back of the bar, or the gamewell outside. Before you leave the bar, be sure to read the newspaper on the bar. When you leave the bar, be careful to not contaminate the crime scene. You'll have to start the investigation over. Pattison Residence Go to the victim's address to meet his wife Lorna Pattison. Interview Lorna Pattison/Leroy Sabo: After your interview with Lorna, go to the room on the right and use the telephone. You'll receive a message from the coroner, asking to see you in the morgue immediately. However, if you plan to go after the driver, you should go to the Shelton Residence first. Not that it makes any difference really, but if you go there after your visit to the morgue, you'll hear the same dialogue. This will sound strange, because of the information you get from the coroner. Shelton Residence When you arrive, there will be a little cutscene, and then you'll have to chase him. If you don't manage to disable his car before you get to Union Station, he'll stop here by himself. The Morgue Head to the Morgue and talk to the coroner to find out the real reason of death. Note: *While you are at the morgue you may like to hop in the Chevrolet Coroner's Van and the Ford Ambulance for the Auto Fanatic trophy/achievement. *If Phelps discovered the knife during his first visit to Ray's Café, the Stab-Rite achievement/trophy will be earned here. If not, then a new cutscene will commence in which they have to go back to the crime scene to find the knife. Ray's Cafe or Pattison Residence If you didn't find the knife during your first visit to the crime scene, you need to go back to Ray's Cafe. You can find the knife in the alleyway, as described here. After this, go into the bar to confront Leroy Sabo. After a short cutscene, you'll have to chase him. Try to get to fire a warning shot at him, before it turns into a hostage situation and you'll have to shoot him. If you did find it, go to the Pattison Residence. A short cutscene will occur, where Leroy shoots Lorna, and then he tries to escape. You'll have to chase him, as described above. Case Notes *"Another visit to Ray's and you would have seen what Leroy was prepared to do to avoid jail." *"Assembling a brief of evidence sooner might have netted you Lorna as well as Leroy." *"The car did not kill Lester, but you allowed the driver to duck a failure to stop charge." Trivia *The case was inspired by the true story surrounding the death of Jay Dee Chitwood in 1944. Information about the real case on the 1947 project time travel blog. The case's name may be a Rockstar reference to Grand Theft Auto III where Fernando Martinez said while presenting his "marriage guidance" that the "union between a husband and his bride is made in heaven" *If you wait until Leroy grabs the hostage and kill him, there is a GMC Pickup on the left for you to take if you haven't unlocked it yet. * Based on the case so far, this case could be first seen from trailer one where you hear Dr. Malcolm Carruthers saying "The victim was dead before the car hit him" and seeing someone who looks like the victim in this case. * Aaron Staton (Cole Phelps), and Michael Gladis (Dudley Lynch) are co-stars on the television series Mad Men. * If the player finds the bloody knife on the first sweep of the scene and then returns to the bar later on; Garrett Mason will have replaced Dudley Lynch behind the bar. * Curtis Benson, who will be one of the central characters in Arson cases, is the author of the insurance letter. * Cole and Bekowsky will talk about The Consul's Car case on the way to the crime scene. * This initial investigation for this mission begins at night. For some reason, however, the Bradygames game guide for L.A. Noire shows the mission starting in broad daylight. As the game guides are often compiled using pre-release versions of games, it's possible this mission was originally intended to start during the day. * Even if Phelps was told the cause of death by the coroner, he will still accuse Shelton of vehicular manslaughter. * Interestingly, if the player ignores Lorna's requests to leave the Pattison residence after the interrogation, they can search the house. If they go to the kitchen, there will be a knife rack on the counter. In it, there are knives matching the one that killed Lester Pattison. There is also one missing, indicating it is the one that was used to kill him. Unfortunately, Phelps cannot examine the rack. Gallery Lanoire deadguy 2 640x360-1-.jpg|Artwork of deceased Lester Pattison. Marriage Made in Heaven.jpg|Phelps inspecting Lester's dead body. Video walkthrough ---- de:Eine Hochzeit im Himmel es:La pareja perfecta Category:Traffic Category:L.A. Noire